


Ni Tu Ni Yo

by rareredpearl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareredpearl/pseuds/rareredpearl
Summary: Taking the advice of Harry, Fred decides to take the plunge and ask out Blaise. Through the background events of Somewhere Out of The Blue, Fred and Blaise navigate their new relationship. NOTE*** This is a side story to my story Somewhere Out of The Blue, so there will be some overlapping parts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the Characters and ideas of the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is my own. The lyrics and title of Ni Tu Ni Yo belongs to Jennifer Lopez, Gente De Zona and their affiliates.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: This story is a side story to Somewhere Out of The Blue, a Harry/Draco story. If you would like to have some of the information that will be talked about during this story, please read SOFTB. Thanks! -rareredpearl

Chapter 1

I remember the first time I took notice of him. I was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. It was my seventh year. He was alone, eating his lunch with a book propped up against the pumpkin juice in front of him. He was of course gorgeous. With his skin the color of caramel and piercing hazel eyes. His hair kissed with amber. He was exotically beautiful. What else can you expect with a mother like his? His mother was rumored to be a seductress of the highest quality. Fred Weasley was enchanted.  
  


Fred always knew that his sexuality was never going to be as black and white as being purely attracted to women or men. He was attracted to beautiful beings. He liked looking at the beauty that was in front of him whether it be male, female or something in between. The beauty on the outside and on the inside. After the twin’s timely exit from the castle and then the peak of the war along with the opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Fred hadn’t thought about the exotic beauty that was Blaise Zabini in almost a decade. Fred had his share of lovers, but never something that would stick. George thought that with his sexuality, he had too many options. Angelina joked that he was too restless. His mother just thought it was because he wasn’t serious enough to settle down, despite her unsubtle hints that he should find himself a nice girl and continue the next generation of Weasleys. It wasn’t any of those problems. Fred knew that when the right person came into his life, he would know it, and he wouldn’t let go. But until that time and person came why should he limit himself.

One day in the middle of summer, Fred was heading down the Alley to take the previous day’s deposit of money to Gringrotts, and grab some lunch for himself and George from a café between the shop and the bank when on the way back Fred saw him. Grown up with an etching of a few days of facial hair, in a crisp blood red shirt, cleanly creased trousers and shiny dress shoes. It was Blaise. Same piercing hazel eyes, taller and broader shoulders. But it was him, without a doubt in his mind. He was heading into the same café as Fred was heading. Fred was rooted to the spot. Blaise turned around, holding the door for Fred, as it was obvious that Fred was going to follow him in. Was being the operative word. Fred snapped out of his daze and with a muttered, “thanks,” grabbed the open door and slipped inside, brushing up against the solid chest of the other man.

Fred looked up at the menu trying to decide what he wanted. George was easy, Ham and swiss panini and a cup of vegetable soup with lots of crackers. Suddenly Fred felt a hot breath beside his ear as a deep velvet voice rasp, “I recommend the chicken salad on a croissant or the Monte Cristo, they are my favorite. And I am partial to the tomato basil soup. And _anything_ with chocolate.”

Fred whipped around, not sure what to say to the beautiful man in front of him, that was looking very much as the cat that got the cream. With a mischievous glint in his eye he leaned closer to the redhead, getting well within a few centimeters of Fred, leaning over so they were at the same eye level and said, “Hope to see you around Weasley.”

With a flush that Fred was sure was close to his hair color, Fred stuttered back, “You too Blaise.” Not even thinking about the fact that he used the other man’s first name. Blaise grabbed his ready to pick up order and with a smirk and a wave was out of the door into the busy lunch time street. After a minute to gather his bearings, Fred went up to the counter and made his and George’s lunch order, taking Blaise’s advice and getting the chicken salad and tomato basil soup. As a lastminute addition, he added a chocolate pastry with chopped hazelnuts to his order, thinking that it would be a welcome treat that he didn’t let himself indulge in often.

Over the next few months Fred and Blaise ran into each other a handful of times, each encounter with Fred flushing and stuttering like some teenager, and Blaise covertly flirting with him. However, Fred honestly thought Blaise was just trying to get a rise out of him, after all what would a seductive creature like Blaise Zabini want with Fred Weasley. George noticed his twin’s odd behavior and even had been witness to a couple of the interactions between the two men. George teased his twin incessantly; it was a rare thing to see Fred so affected by someone. George tried to encourage him to make a move, any move if he was being honest. So far, the furthest George had been able to see that Fred had gotten was to not flounder like a fish and stutter through a couple of polite yet embarrassing sentences with the other man. He realized that his advice was only going to go so far with Fred, he really needed some other person to try to force some sense into Fred. The problem was that Fred didn’t heed the advice of many people, especially respect it enough to take the advice given to him. Call it the bullheaded stubbornness that came with being a redhead, a Weasley _and_ a Gryffindor.

Finally, that advice came one random Tuesday afternoon in the form of a certain black haired and green-eyed friend of theirs. Harry had basically told Fred that Blaise was of the good sort and that Fred should go for it and ask Blaise to get coffee or lunch one day. Something informal enough that wouldn’t be deemed as a date. Something where they could just get to know one another, without pressure.

That night Fred sat at his small desk in the back room of the WWW with quill in hand, trying to think of what to write to Blaise, that wouldn’t come off as Fred being a complete lovesick idiot. He finally decided on something straight and to the point, there wasn’t much point in him fucking it up because he pussyfooted around what he wanted from the man.

Blaise,

After running into you these past few months, I would like to know if you would like to join me for coffee or lunch at your earliest convenience. Just reply when you and if you want to and send it back with Loki, obviously that is the name of the owl. If not, you can also tell me to piss off. It’s up to you.

Hear from you soon either way,

Fred Weasley

PS Don’t give him treats, he doesn’t need them, don’t let him fool you. He would gorge himself if we let him.

He sent off the owl into the early evening and waited.

FWBZ

Blaise Zabini wasn’t one to be surprised, nor was he the type of person to wait around and sit on his hands when it came to something he wanted. He wanted Fred Weasley. He had wanted him for a long time, for as long as he had known what the feelings of butterflies and elation were whenever he saw the redheaded prankster. He would watch the older boy from across the great hall at Hogwarts, watching how he would make those around him laugh with his and his twin’s antics. He remembered how handsome he had looked in his dress robes during the Yule ball in his Fourth year. So, when Blaise had seen him for the first time outside of La Petit Café a few months prior, Blaise couldn’t help himself. Blaise had grown up and become more confident in his prowess. He finally knew the beauty that he had, but he also could recognize it in others as well. He recognized when someone was truly just a beautiful person, inside and out. He had seen that in Fred Weasley, he had seen that in the moment on the battlefield when he blocked a slashing hex from hitting Theodore Knott and a group of lower year Hufflepuffs. He saw it in his love of making other people laugh and find joy in even the darkest of times. So, when he heard a tapping at his flat’s window during the early evening hours, he was surprised, pleasantly so. He let the black and white owl into his living room where it flew over to the top of a high back chair and perched, holding its leg out to Blaise. He took the folded parchment from the bird. Looking at the script on the front of the paper. His curiosity immediately piqued when he didn’t immediately recognize the handwriting that scripted his name in neat slanted print.

Blaise,

After running into you these past few months, I would like to know if you would like to join me for coffee or lunch at your earliest convenience. Just reply when you and if you want to and send it back with Loki, obviously that is the name of the owl. If not, you can also tell me to piss off. It’s up to you.

Hear from you soon either way,

Fred Weasley

PS Don’t give him treats, he doesn’t need them, don’t let him fool you. He would gorge himself if we let him.

Blaise looked up at the bird in front of him, “I’m sorry I am under strict orders to not give you owl treats. Hold on and I’ll give you an answer to send back to him.”

“Fred,

Call me pleasantly surprised by your letter. I would love to meet you for a meal. How about lunch tomorrow at La Petit Café at 1 pm? Will you have to make your way back to the shop or can you skive off for the afternoon? I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Yours,

Blaise

PS I would never tell you to piss off, that would be terribly rude of me.

He quickly sent off the with a satisfied smirk on his face. There was a chime coming from his fire place. He waved his wand at it, letting the person on the other side of it to come through. The flames grew tall and green and deposited his best mate, Draco Malfoy onto his rug in front of the fireplace.

“Draco, mate, what an unexpected surprise.”

Draco hummed in response and walked straight over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous portion of Odgen’s.

“Help yourself, what’s wrong mate? You rarely drink, and where is Scorpius?” asked Blaise, officially concerned. After the amount of alcohol that Lucius Malfoy drank during his life, turning him into a cruel and mean man, Draco had a strict rule against having alcohol in his home.

“I ran into Harry today, twice.”

“Ah, well that explains it. You haven’t seen him since you came back here from Egypt and your father announced your marriage to Astoria. So, he really is back?”

“Not officially or permanently I suppose. He is apparently getting ready for an excursion in Central and South America. Something about ancient civilizations and their religious leaders being seers, and prophecies.”

“Sounds right up his alley. And you don’t want him to go.” It wasn’t a question, they both knew. Blaise knew about everything. Draco had come home from Egypt, in the aftermath of Lucius Malfoy placing the announcement about his son’s upcoming nuptials in the Prophet, and Draco trying to find Potter and to explain. Draco had come back to England broken and full of regret, but didn’t want to show up to the Manor in such a way. He had spilled everything to Blaise. The whole story, of how Draco and Potter had become friends, how that friendship had grown into that moment in the midst of cooking became more. And through their entire relationship for the following year. Blaise was of the opinion that Draco should have told Lucius to bugger off and gone back to his digging in the dirt. Draco may not have had his lover anymore but at least he would have been out from under Lucius’ influence. But Draco was far too noble for that, something Blaise was sure was something that Potter had rubbed off onto him. Draco would never allow his mother to have to deal with Lucius’ wrath.

“You still love him?” asked Blaise.

“I’ll always love him. With Harry, I could breathe. I could be myself. I truly loved Astoria and what she gave me, for what she sacrificed. For that I will love her, in a way. Like one loves their very best friend. But there was nothing ever romantic about our relationship. My mother and father don’t even know this, but when we had Scorpius, we used muggle methods. Astoria understood that I felt like I was dishonoring Harry even more by, sleeping with her. Our marriage was never actually consummated. I couldn’t do it, and thankfully Astoria understood. So, we went to a muggle fertility clinic, and we put on the front that I was just a friend that was making her dream of having a child of her own come true. When really it was the other way around. Astoria was someone who will always be precious to me. However, without Harry, I am lost. I have been lost for over five years. Five years of feeling like I was drowning under water. However, Harry will never forgive me. That was made clear this evening. He can’t even stand to be around me. I have lost that chance, forever.”

“Draco, I don’t think the chance is lost forever. I do not believe for one minute that Potter and his Gryffindor sentimental tendencies has forgotten his feelings. Look at the situation from his perspective. You left him in Egypt, he sees this wedding announcement in the Prophet, so he does the only thing that makes sense to him at the time, he runs. He’s been running ever since. We know that he has been all around the world, only coming back to England when it has been necessary and only for a handful of days at a time. He doesn’t want to deal with the fact that you supposedly hurt him so bad. Sometimes the answer to dealing with a Gryffindor is to act more like a Slytherin. Cunning will get you what you want far more than trying to be a Gryffindor. Throw your pride and self-preservation out the window in this case Draco. There is nothing you can do to fix this between you two other than forcing him to confront what he’s feeling. Cornering a lion, while not the smartest thing to do, it is the most effective thing to do to get what you want,” reasoned Blaise. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a date tomorrow that I really must be well rested for. However, you are welcome to use my guest bedroom, as I assume since you are here Scorpius already has alternative sleeping arrangements.”

“Yes, he is at the Manor with my Mother, Aunt and playing with the small Lupin boy. They are very close.”

“Well, it is good for Scorp to have a playmate around his age, who knows maybe he will be introduced to the other Weasley children, the oldest has children around that age as well as does Ronald.”

“How do you know so much about the Weasleys Blaise?” asked Draco suspiciously.”

“Oh, don’t you know, I have held quite the torch for Fred Weasley for years. And he has finally plucked up the courage to ask me for a lunch date. You know me, I never ask,” replied Blaise with a wink. “Goodnight.”

“’Night,” said Draco as he transfigured his clothes into a set of black silk pajamas and removed his shoes. Pulling his wand out he thought of his happiest memory and conjured his patronus, a massive Common Welsh green, “I am going to spend the night at Blaise’s house but I will be there in the morning to pick up Scorpius, I love you.” Sending it on its way to the Manor and his mother. Making his way into Blaise’s spare bedroom, Draco pulled back the blanket and sheets, laying down, allowing Morpheus to wrap his conscious into sleep.

Draco didn’t sleep as well as he would have hoped. Memories creeping into his dreams, that would morph into nightmares.

The next morning Draco woke up early. Having tossed and turned all night, finally giving up around 6 in the morning before giving up on sleep and going back into the living room and grabbing a book from the shelf and sitting down to read. He really had no other choice but to sit around until it was an appropriate time to go pick up his son.

FWBZ

Blaise woke the next morning, promptly at 10 am, he didn’t have any reason to go to the hospital, as it was his off-call day, so he figured what was the point in getting up early. Stepping into the refreshing shower he took great care into washing his hair and body, making sure that he was in perfect shape to meet with Fred Weasley. With a large fluffy, red towel wrapped around his waist, he preformed his usual morning charms, including, a shaving charm, and teeth cleaning charm. Afterwards preformed skincare, after all he couldn’t count on good genes to provide him with a youthful appearance forever, and so a good skin routine was a necessity. Finally, spraying some of his signature and personalised cologne. With its notes of bergamot, sandalwood, amber and a hint of clove and cinnamon. He scent was as exotic as he was. It was a scent that he had created many years ago and had never deemed it necessary to change to something different. 

Getting dressed was more of a challenge. Blaise’s automatic reaction was to dress impeccably and with his usual luxurious flare, but Blaise knew that the luxury would be lost on the other man he was to spend the afternoon with. With that thought in mind Blaise decided on a pair of black jeans, a wine-colored button-down shirt that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and a pair of leather shoes that he slipped on, despite their high shine. He was casual yet still refined and put together.

Walking out of his bedroom, he was unsurprised to find his best friend already gone. Looking at the time, he gathered his money pouch, wand and other necessities and walked out the door to his flat, raising his wards as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the Characters and ideas of the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is my own. The lyrics and title of Ni Tu Ni Yo belongs to Jennifer Lopez, Gente De Zona and their affiliates.

Chapter 2- Ni Tu Ni Yo

Fred waited for his owl to return nervously. He honestly had no idea if this was even a good idea. Fred had never been one to put himself out there. Not like George. Fred was still a marauder at heart, there wasn’t a question about that, and he was outgoing person, but when it came to matters of relationships and dating, he felt that he didn’t really have the suave that George did. It would figure that George would be the one in the long term committed relationship. George had been with Angelina since being at Hogwarts, though it wasn’t as serious then as it was now. Fred didn’t know why they didn’t go ahead and get married already. They were living together, the had been for almost five years. There was a time when even George was a mystery to Fred.

In the midst of Fred’s mental musing, his owl tapped on the window, announcing his, hopefully, triumphant return. Fred let his black and white owl, Loki, in. Landing on his perch, Loki held out the letter clasped in his beak. “Thanks boy, here have a treat and some water.”

Fred tore into the letter, reading its contents, as a wide grin crossed his features. Letting out a whoop, at the good news that Blaise, had in fact accepted his invitation to Lunch, the next day in fact. Fred was thankful that he wouldn’t have to wait long. The longer the amount of time that Fred would have had to wait, the more nervous Fred was sure he would become. _No need to be a complete wreck and make an arse out of yourself, mate._

He placed the letter in a box he kept on the mantel, where he would keep other important letters that he had gotten over the years. Smiling to himself he headed to bed.

***

The next morning Fred woke up early, throwing on clothes and eating a quick breakfast of eggs, toast and tea, before heading downstairs to the shop. He still lived in the apartment above the shop, while George and Angelina shared a flat up the Alley. Fred quickly summoned his patronus and sent it to George, encouraging him to take a lie in and enjoy the morning before Fred had to leave early and why he did. Running through inventory, and restocking, Fred spent the next hour and a half busy with administrative work before opening the shop door. Wednesdays were usually not as busy, a normal string of customers came in before George got there at 11.

“Freddie! So, you went for it huh?” asked George.

“Yeah, we’re meeting at 1 at La Petit Café. Nothing fancy, just to talk get to know each other I’m sure.”

“That’s great, it has been a long time since you’ve shown interest in someone. Let alone this much excitement,” said George with a smirk.

“Yeah well, I gotta go get ready, I put off taking a shower until I was going to get dressed.”

“Get out of here you wanker, I’ll see you tomorrow I’m sure.”

“George, it’s just a first date, I don’t plan on anything happening today.”

“Maybe so, but I am not sure Zabini is aware of that. He has had a somewhat prolific romantic history from what I have heard. Nothing bad, just I have heard he has a thing for things he thinks are attractive and shiny.”

“Good-bye you prat.”

Fred rushed upstairs, stripping down and getting into the shower, quickly soaping down his body and hair. Taking extra care that everything was in order. Stepping out of the shower he brushed his teeth again, preferring to preform the task manually to the charm for reasons he could never explain other than liking the minty fresh feeling that using paste and a toothbrush provided. Letting his hair dry manually was fine, it was warm outside and with an hour to spare it wouldn’t be any more wet than slightly damp. Fred walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, opening his closet, trying to find something to wear that wouldn’t embarrass him. Fred knew that he wasn’t a terrible dresser in general, but anyone compared to Blaise Zabini was going to look like a complete wreck. Sighing he settled on a crisp white t shirt under a light weight blazer in a dark grey color and a pair of dark blue wash jeans, that happened to be his favorite. With just the right amount of wear in them to have gained softness while still being in good shape. Slipping on his normal black leather shoes that he wore, before grabbing his cologne off of his dresser top, sprayed a few spritz on his neck and chest. A fresh scent that always made him think of clear summer days, outside, playing quidditch. With its notes of sea water, citrus, leather and grass. It was a very clean smell at the beginning but over the course of the day it warmed up with the underlying smell of leather and cedar wood. It smelled of everything that Fred loved about being outside.

Fred made his way back downstairs after grabbing his wallet and wand. He warded the door to his apartment, and left. Making his way through the shop, with his brother catcalling behind him and telling him to “knock him dead” he walked out into the street. He still had plenty of time before he was not considered too early it was pathetic, so Fred took his time walking up past the dozen or so side streets and alleys that forked and veined off of Diagon Alley. He walked past Quality Quidditch Supply, looking in the window at the latest state of the art racing broom, The Lightning Bolt. The company who designed it, had decided that it was a good homage to the Wizarding Worlds Savior, for his time spent on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and his natural talent in the sport. Fred and George had definitely had themselves a good laugh, if only the Wizarding World knew that Harry had spent more time in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts than actually on the Quidditch field. Usually with an injury that was somehow a result of the sport itself.

He made his way along the cobbled street, weaving his way in out of the crowd of people trying to make it back to work in time from lunch. Finally, Fred looked at his watch as he approached the café, deciding that even though he had over fifteen minutes to spare, it would be better to be early than to be late, so he sat on the bench beside the café and waited.

FWBZ

Blaise was walking down Diagon Alley on his way to La Petit Café, when he saw a flash of red hair up ahead. He grinned wolfishly, and followed the other man at a safe distance, to not be noticed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see the man, he just wanted to watch the other man, while he was unguarded. Fred didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to get to the café, though it was rather early for either of them to arrive. Eventually with fifteen minutes to spare, Fred approached the café and took a seat outside on the bench, clearly waiting for the other man.

Blaise hung back and ducked into one of the alcoves along the alley, in between two shops. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself, making him look like nothing more than refracted light. Like a one-sided mirror window at the carnival. He approached the other man, stopping at the end of the Café watching him. Fred was looking around, no doubt trying to spot him in the crowd. Rubbing his hands on his dark wash jeans. _He definitely cleans up very nice._ Blaise knew that Fred wouldn’t dress badly, but he would dress for the occasion, not needing to wear fancy clothes all the time. Dressing for comfort more times than not.

Smirking, Blaise walked up to the man, still disillusioned, Blaise took out his wand, leaned forward, grabbed Fred’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, while dropping the spell that had made him semi-invisible. Shocked Fred didn’t know what was happening, but after recognizing the other man, he relaxed and joined in the embrace. Both men got caught up in the smell of the other, such different fragrances, Fred’s light and fresh cologne a complete opposite to Blaise’s spicy and warm unique fragrance. Pulling back, Blaise grinned wolfishly. “You looked so delicious; I couldn’t help myself. Thought I might as well get the awkward out of the way, and taste your lips.”

“Oh, well thanks for that. It was a surprise, a pleasant one, but still a surprise,” replied Fred. “Shall we head inside and order.”

“That would be lovely, I feel rather peckish,” said Blaise as he grabbed Fred’s hand, leading the way into the café. As it was after the normal lunch hour, the café had few straggling patrons, so they chose a table near the back corner, to gain some sense of privacy.

They only waited a moment before a woman with curly brown hair that was swept up in a makeshift updo with a couple of chopsticks wrapped up in it to hold her hair up off her neck. “Hello gentlemen, I am Alice, what can I get you to drink?”

“Um, I’ll just have water,” replied Fred.

“And I will have tea, earl grey if you have it.”

“Do you need cream, sugar, honey or lemon?” asked the waitress.

“Cream and honey, please.”

“Sure thing, take a couple minutes to look at your menus and I will back.”

“Thank you,” said Fred.

The looked at the menu for a moment, before Fred decided on having a sandwich of soft brie, apples, turkey and arugula with a cup of the tomato basil soup that he had gotten first time he encountered Blaise. Blaise decided on the chef salad and tomato basil soup. The waitress came back with their drinks and to take their food order, before disappearing off into the kitchen, leaving the two men by themselves.

“So, Fred, what finally made you decide to owl me with a lunch invitation?” asked Blaise.

“Well, really it was Harry Potter. He came into the shop yesterday, and George let my rather embarrassing crush on you to him, and Harry told me to go for it. So, I ended up going for it, I thought the worst you could do was tell me to buzz off,” replied Fred as he flushed, and rubbed the back of neck, trying to not look at Blaise.

“Well, I definitely send Potter a muffin basket or something,” said Blaise. “What’s your family like. I know it is rather large, and I mean that in a good way, as I was an only child, I grew up alone a lot of the time. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Knott became a family to me that I was able to choose.”

“Well, the Weasley house can never be said to be boring. We are chaotic and loud. There is a lot of us, even more so now that we have been adding grandchildren and spouses. My oldest brother has two children, Victoire and Louis, Percy has a child on the way with Penelope Clearwater, and Ron and Hermione have two children, Rose and Hugo. Charlie who is in between Bill and Percy lives in Romania, as a Dragon tamer and researcher, so we see him a handful times a year, and we don’t know if he is going to get married, the eternal bachelor that he is. Anyway, what about you? Is it just you and your mum then?”

“Well my mum and her multitude of romantic conquests. I love my mother; she never has put the pressure that other Pureblooded parents put onto their children. She never told me to marry a witch and settle down and have children. I am thankful for that. I would hate to be in Draco’s shoes. He has always been stuck in between what he wanted in life and what was expected of him. He has never quite forgiven his mother for not taking his side when everything went down in the wake of him coming back from Egypt. I was the one that was there to put him back together. Draco is like a brother to me, seeing him so broken after he realized that Potter had fled and disappeared, was hard. I was in the middle of Healer training and came home from a grueling 24-hour shift in the Magical Accidents Department to Draco laying in the middle of my living room and he had drunk an entire bottle of very expensive scotch. I had to clean him up and put him to bed, but also watch him so I would know that he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit.”

“I honestly don’t know much about what happened. I know that Harry started coming home less and less, taking jobs further and further away from England. I figure that he hasn’t really allowed himself to process and accept what happened. Let alone, forgive Malfoy. Malfoy messed up, yes, but so did Harry. Harry left and didn’t allow any explanation or closure happen. Harry doesn’t do well with those kinds of things. He was a orphan as a child, his relatives that raised him were terrible, he found his godfather only for him to die less than two years later, Harry lost a lot in the war and as a direct consequence of the war. Losing Draco, even thinking he did, wasn’t something that I believe he wanted to deal with,” explained Fred. “Harry is one of my best friends, he is practically family. He gave me and George his winnings for the TriWizard Tournament so that we could start our business. I will forever be grateful for that. They both deserve a chance to make things right between them.”

“You’re telling me, Draco may not have had any romantic relationship with Astoria, but I know he holds a certain level of love for her, because of what her sacrifice gave him. Now can we please move on to a less melancholy subject?” asked Blaise.

“Sure,” said Fred, as the waitress approached them to deposit their food in front of them before asking if they needed anything else for the moment. After a negative response from both men, she said “Bon Appetit,” and walked away leaving the two of them alone again.

“How did you decide to become a Healer?” asked Fred.

“I have never been one to feel comfortable sitting at a desk, buried in paperwork. I was never interested in research, so I took my skills in charms and potions and decided to put them to use, helping people. Despite being considered as neutral during the war, I still was a Slytherin. People still saw me as someone who wanted world domination and the enslavement of muggles and muggleborns. But I have a knowledge of muggle history, I find it an interesting subject, I find it interesting how muggles have thus lived without magic and how it directly correlates to their life. I know of the history of the muggle world in which a powerful person manipulates a populous into spreading lies and hate towards others. One example that we can compare The Dark Lord to is a man named Adolf Hitler. He was a man in the 1930’s and 1940’s who created an army and a following for his prisoning and execution of thousands of people across Europe. People who were just different, in religion, sexual preference, and even skin color. Under his command he imprisoned millions and killed millions more. I know that what Voldemort was doing and preaching wasn’t what the wizarding world needed. So, because of this view of people, I decided that it was in my best interest to do something that would help people. And so, I became a healer, now nearly seven years later I am a head healer at St. Mungo’s in the children’s department,” said Blaise proudly.

“Well, that is a great accomplishment. I mean I pretty much assume you know my story. Ever since George and I were little kids, we were always getting into trouble for this and that prank that we would subject our family to. Drove mum absolutely mad. Before your second year, George, Ron and I flew a flying automobile to Harry’s relatives house and broke him out of his room to take him back to the Burrow with us. Mum was furious, and Dad’s reaction was to ask us how well the car flew. Dad works in the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and is quite obsessed with muggle technology. Something else that drives Mum up the wall. So, when Harry gave us the money to start our business, we started out small, just selling to Hogwarts students and doing mail orders. Before we expanded to our shop, course we had to rebuild it after the Death Eaters blew it up. We are currently in talks with the owner of Zonko’s to take over his store, he has no one to pass it to and he wants to retire,” said Fred, reaching down to pick up his sandwich and taking a bite.

“That’s fantastic, I am glad that despite Zonko retiring there will still be a joke shop in Hogsmeade. The students need things like that,” replied Blaise, as the waitress came by to check on them and ask about dessert.

“Yes, I will have a dish of your chocolate mousse and berries. Do you want anything?” Blaise asked Fred.

“Yeah, can I get a slice of cheesecake, just plain is fine, and a coffee please.”

“Make that two coffees,” said to the waitress, who took their plates away. “Now tell me some of your favorites.”

“Hmm, okay. Well my favorite color is blue, my favorite quidditch team are the Holyhead Harpies and not just because my sister plays for them. I love spending time with my family, as chaotic as they may be, especially when I get to play the role of Uncle Fred. If I hadn’t ended up with the shop, I probably would have worked for a company designing racing brooms. I don’t really have a favorite book. My patronus is magpie,” said Fred. “What about you?”

“Well, my favorite color is red, preferably of the darker variety. I follow quidditch but not very closely, but Draco and I have been known to attend a Falmouth Falcons game or two. I work a lot so while I see my mother and friends, it is not as often as I’d like. I am Scorpius’, Draco’s son, godfather, a role I take very seriously. And if I hadn’t decided to be a healer, I would have probably gotten my mastery in Arithmancy. Arithmancy was always something that made sense to me. Finally, my favorite book is _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. It is fascinating to me, the plot of a man in the luxury background of New York, with a mysterious past,” said Blaise. Their dessert and coffee were delivered by Alice, who brought two forks and two spoons, just in case the two men wanted to share with each other. As she walked back over to the counter, she looked over at her coworker and said, “All of the good ones are gay or married, I swear.” Her coworker looked over at the two men and asked, “Are you sure their together?’

“Completely, you missed it. Before they came in the brunette appeared right in front of the redhead and pulled him into the hottest kiss I have ever seen,” said Alice morosely.

“Damn.”

Fred looked past Blaise’s head, commenting, “They’re talking about us.”

“Probably regretful that two gorgeous men such as us are both gay and taken.”

Fred flushed. “You’re the gorgeous one, I am just Fred.”

Blaise grabbed Fred’s hand, forcing Fred to look at him in surprise, and said, “How can I get it into your head that you are gorgeous and sexy.”

“I don’t know, George and I were always the funny ones, Bill and Charlie were the sexy ones of us. Percy was the ambitious and studious one. Ginny was the girl, and Ron was the brave one. And when you’re a twin it is sometimes hard for people to separate the two of you into two different people, as opposed to one single entity.”

“Okay Fred, let me prove to you that you are your own separate person.”

“And how are you going to do that.”

“Well for one, one of these days, hopefully sooner rather than later, I am going to strip you down and worship every single centimeter of your body. I am going to memorize every single freckle, spot, sensitive place, every place that makes you moan so wantonly. Secondly, I already know a few things that make you different from George, your eyes have a darker stormy quality to their blue hue. You have a dark spot on your left cheek below your eye, where as George doesn’t. You are quieter, you have more of a calming nature than your brother. You excelled in transfiguration while George excelled in Charms. I know there are more things that set you apart from your brothers and sister, and I am going to make it my mission to reassure you of that. Now, what do you say we get out of here?” asked Blaise, while he held steadfast onto Fred’s hand, keeping him from moving.

“Okay,” replied Fred in a husky whisper. His eyes were not only wide but also his pupils were blown wide open in an obvious sign of arousal.

With Fred’s hand in his, Blaise pushed his chair back and set his napkin onto the table, and pulling Fred up with him. They both made their way to the counter, where Blaise took out his coin bag out of pocket and paying for the meal as well as leaving a generous tip in the jar. “Blaise, I could have paid, after all it was me that invited you to join me.”

“Yes, but I already had planned on paying and I was quicker. Now where would you like to go?”

“Um, can we go somewhere private?” asked Fred, with a edge of uncertainty in his voice.

“Yes, my flat would be sufficient, I assume?”

“Perfect, it would keep me from getting teased by George.”

“Well hold on to me, you will have to be touching me to get through my wards.”

Fred nodded, wrapping his hand around the other mans.

“How a little bit closer, so I don’t lose you along the way, of course,” said Blaise, who wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, and disappeared with a loud crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the Characters and ideas of the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is my own. The lyrics and title of Ni Tu Ni Yo belongs to Jennifer Lopez, Gente De Zona and their affiliates.  
Chapter 3- Ni Tu Ni Yo  
Blaise and Fred appeared in Blaise’s lush apartment in Kensington, all white walls and warm woods with metal accents. Without letting Fred take more than a glance around the flat. Blaise pulled Fred flush against him and captured Fred’s mouth into a deep kiss. After a moment of surprise, Fred responded with equal hunger, fighting Blaise for dominance. Pulling Blaise even closer with the front pockets of his jeans. Blaise moaned at Fred’s show of authority. Blaise pulled back a little, breaking the kiss, but keeping their foreheads touching. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot, very quickly, but I couldn’t help myself. You have been a part of every single fantasy and daydream that I have had since I was 15 and hiding behind my bed curtains, thinking about you while I held myself in my hand, stroking myself. You were such a distraction for me. You’re still a distraction.”  
Fred didn’t really know what to say. “I remember the first time I noticed you, it was in your fifth year, my seventh, and it was lunch time and you were sitting at the Slytherin table with an Arithmancy textbook propped up against the pumpkin juice jug in front of you. You had this look of extreme concentration on your face, like you were trying to figure out a particularly hard problem. I saw you and I thought you were the most gorgeous being I had ever seen,” said Fred, in practically a whisper.  
Blaise took Fred’s hand leading him to the couch, and gestured for him to sit on the couch, “Would you like something to drink? Firewhiskey? Wine? Butterbeer?”  
“Honestly the only thing I would like right now, is you,” replied Fred.   
“As much as I love your forwardness, this is just our first date. Don’t you want to enjoy this?” asked Blaise.  
“Blaise, both of us have been building up to this for almost a decade. I think the enjoyment of taking this slow and steady is over. Even if we were to get each other off that would be better than me staying with this stiffy. I already know that we are going for it, and whether it happens today, a week form now or even six months from now, it is going to be special. But I have to say that I would like it to be sooner rather than later.”  
“Okay,” replied Blaise, tossing back the firewhiskey he had poured for himself.   
Blaise stalked back over to the couch before leaning back over Fred, pressing him further into the couch, before crawling into Fred’s lap. With a leg on each side of Fred, straddling his lap, Blaise pulled him into another heated kiss, this time not holding back, and not planning on stopping. Fred grabbed Blaise’s waist, fingers digging into his lower back, while Blaise continued to make a mess of Fred’s red locks, grabbing handfuls of it and pulling mercilessly. Fred leaned forward, removing his jacket, then brought his hands to the front of Blaise’s button-down shirt, and started undoing the dozen or so mother of pearl buttons that kept the fabric together. After a moment of frustrated fumbling, Fred grabbed both sides of the fabric and pulled, hard, scattering buttons around the room with a loud ripping sound. Blaise broke the kiss with a growl, “I will that was a very expensive shirt that my mother bought me and it also happens to be my favorite.”  
“I will buy you a hundred of them, and I can always fix it when we are done, but right now I could care less about your shirt,” grumbled Fred.  
Blaise lifted Fred’s shirt above his head, before attacking Fred’s freckled neck, savagely nipping at the skin, creating marks, before soothing them with soft kisses and licks. Blaise reached the hollow beneath Fred’s ear, making Fred groan loudly and push his hips up, a clear sign that was an erogenous zone for Fred. Filing that piece of information, Blaise made his way down Fred’s torso, biting at Fred’s clavicle. And enjoying the light smattering of red chest hair that was dispersed over Fred’s chest leading to a single trail of it traveling south past his navel before ending at the edge of the dark jeans that hugged strong thighs and that wonderous arse that Blaise had loved to look at throughout the years. Blaise popped the button on Fred’s jeans, “this is absolutely your last chance to back out.”  
“You think I would tell you to stop now, even if I wanted you to?” said Fred, coming out as a strangled growl. “You’re driving me barmy, and to be honest I have waited for this since that day that I first saw you again, in that café.”   
Blaise surged forward, attaching himself to Fred’s lips, hands busy opening Fred’s jeans, and lightly brushing Fred’s impressing cock. “I need you to take these pants off,” said Blaise, breaking the kiss and sliding off Fred’s lap onto the lusciously plush carpet. Reaching for the waist of Fred’s jeans and pants, Fred lifted his hips as Blaise slid them off of Fred’s things, leaving Fred completely naked on the cool overstuffed leather. Fred leaned up before Blaise could grasp his cock and started unbuttoning the clasp of the black pants of the other man. Sliding the black trousers and the silk crimson boxers down Blaise’s legs at an agonizingly slow pace, while Fred laid open mouthed kisses over Blaise’s lower abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel, eliciting a wanton moan from the pillowing lips of the man standing in front of him. Fred looked up, his sapphire blue eyes boring into exotic hazel and said, “can we move this to somewhere more comfortable where we have access to lube?”  
Blaise leaned over drawing Fred into a short albeit deep kiss before saying, “its not fair if you can read my mind, Weasley.”  
“I would never, even if I could, but I can tell that we think alike, in situations like this especially.”  
Taking the other man’s hand, and picking up both of their wands where they had fallen onto the floor, amongst the stripping of clothing. Their skin tones a display of yin and yang, Blaise’s deep caramel to Fred’s freckled pale ivory, Blaise led him into the hallway, followed by a lush bedroom with off-white walls, and an obscenely large bed with blood red silk sheets and a black feather downy bed cover. Blaise led Fred over to the bed and sat on it, their height difference making Blaise have to look up at the redhead. Fred took his face into his hands, cupping his cheeks, and drug him into a deep but soft kiss. Lips molding together, gentle caresses of tongues, fighting for dominance and the upper hand. Fred pulled away, breaking the kiss but stayed close enough to see the golden and olive colored flecks in the other man’s irises. “How do you want to do this? Shall I allow you to fuck me? Or do you want my cock?” asked Fred.  
Blaise moaned at the filthy things that Fred had said, “I’m a switch, so I don’t fucking care. I know this seems rather overdue; it should have been a conversation already had, however we haven’t so, let’s get this out of the way. I don’t care what position we are in, if you prefer to top that is perfectly fine, and I would like you to trust me enough to top you one day. If you prefer to bottom, I could make that a delicious experience for the both of us and one of these days I will be more than willing to hand over the reins. Now, what’s it gonna be?”  
“I am also a switch; however, I would prefer to top you. I can’t wait to see you splayed out for me, writhing and moaning underneath me. Just waiting for me bury my cock into your fabulous arse,” whispered Fred, into Blaise’s ear causing a down right indecent noise to be ripped from his vocal cords, “you love it when I talk dirty to you, don’t you?”  
Fred took a half a step backwards, allowing Blaise to crawl up to the middle of the bed.   
“Where are your condoms and lube?” asked Fred.  
“This would go a lot quicker if you just used the charms, plus I get screened every couple of months, just in case I manage to somehow catch something at work. So as long as you’re okay with it I prefer bareback, I love the feeling of not having anything restricting the feeling of the other person, but to answer your question the lube is in that side table,” replied Blaise pointing to one of the solid dark cherry side tables that straddled each side of the bed.  
“Lay back and stick one of the pillows underneath your lower back,” commanded Fred.   
Doing as instructed, Blaise looked over at Fred, as he came to the edge of the bed, and picking up his discarded wand before climbing to the center where Blaise had settled. Using his wand to cast a cleansing charm on Blaise’s arsehole, and poured some of the gel-like substance onto his fingers, Fred settled the other man’s legs onto either side of him. Sliding his pointer finger into the cleft of Blaise’s arse, circling the tight pucker of a hole, spreading the lube onto the outside of it. Squeezing the bottle of lube again and rubbed his fingers together, and pushed the first finger into Blaise’s hole, letting it breach the tight ring of muscle, “shhh, relax,” reassured Fred, before he lent down and kissed Blaise soundly before concentrating on the task at his hand. Pulling out and then pushed back in, loosening the muscles that were contracting around his finger, and brushing against the protruding gland that caused the hissed, “fuck” from Blaise. Fred added another finger, pulling out and pushing back in, scissoring his fingers on the way out. Fred continued this until three of his fingers could comfortably fit and scissor the man writing on the bed in front of him. “For fucks sake Weasley, just fuck me already!” grunted a sexually frustrated Blaise, in need of release.  
“As you wish, Zabini.”  
Slicking his cock up, and then lining himself up, the tip of his cock up against Blaise’s arsehole and started pushing in. Leaning forward, Fred soon reached the point where he had bottomed out, before he pulled out almost the whole way, and pushed back in at a painstakingly slow pace, a pace that was making Blaise go mad. Blaise reached up and dug his perfectly manicured nails deep into Fred’s shoulders, “Hey, watch the claws there, you trying to gouge me?” hissed Fred.  
“Well maybe if you would fucking pick up the goddamn pace for Merlin’s sake, I wouldn’t be so apt to let out my violent side,” snarked Blaise, looking up into deep blue eyes, whose pupils were blown wide open from arousal.   
“As you wish, your highness,” said Fred with a growl, pulling out and slamming back in repeatably at a viscous pace, causing to Blaise to reply with a moaned, “yeessss.” Fred kept this pace, but pulling Blaise further down the bed, taking his legs around his arms, hiking up off the bed and slammed into Blaise, hitting his prostate with each stroke. “Are you close?”  
Blaise who could barely process more than his impending orgasm, let alone answer a question with a coherent thought, just let out a sinful string of moans and curse words. Finally, Blaise arched off the bed as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, cock pulsing between them and coating them both in his seed. Flashes of light and stars filling his vision behind his closed eyelids, and cause him to contract, tightening his hold on both Fred’s cock and the punishing hold his fingers and nails had on Fred’s shoulders. Fred’s orgasm hit a half a minute later as Blaise felt his high start to subside, the red head pulsing into the heat enveloping him, milking him of everything, and Fred collapsing on top of Blaise.   
Breaths coming in harsh pants Fred said, “bloody hell, that was bloody fantastic.”  
Blaise for his part was still trying to put a sentence together that would make any kind of sense. After a minute Fred rolled over, his arm thrown over his face, trying to catch is breath. “We’re a fucking wreck.”  
Blaise turned his head over looking at the other man, “you were amazing. Would you like to take a bath?”  
“Sure. Do you happen to have some salve for these scratches from your bloody claws?”  
Blaise blushed and nodded, “sorry about that.  
They both climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, via the door that Fred had failed to take notice of before. Blaise gestured for Fred to sit on the toilet while he opened the cabinet on the wall above the sink, and took out a tin of salve that he made, to take care of minor scrapes, bruises and cuts. Scooping a generous amount of the light green paste, replacing the lid and putting it back in the cabinet and walked over to where Fred was sitting. Blaise leaned over and brushed soft kisses over the marks, that had bled in small places. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Blaise looked down at the other man with nervous, guilty eyes.  
“Hey, its not a big deal, honestly I just didn’t want to bleed on your sheets and bed spread.” Reaching up to cup the strong jaw line of the man standing in front of him. Blaise nodded, and started rubbing the paste into the scratches, not stopping until the scratches were gone and the paste completely absorbed into the skin. “Bath?”  
“Would be nice, but can we rinse off first? I don’t want to lay in a bathtub with water mixed with our bodily fluids and lube,” ‘replied Fred  
“Point taken, yes that is a good idea.”  
They quickly rinsed off and then started filling the enormous tub with hot water and eucalyptus and mint scented bubbles. “To relax our muscles after such a rigorous workout,” explained Blaise with a smirk.  
The slid in, spending an hour in the tub washing each other, exploring each other’s bodies and talking about all manners of things in hushed, intimate tones. Once they reached the point that the water had gone cold, the bubbles disappeared and they had become prunes, they got out and dried each other off. As they had nowhere to go they decided to have a lie in, and sank beneath the newly cleaned bed clothes, Fred wrapped around Blaise, spooned and fell into a deep sleep together.


End file.
